


To Remind You

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Jealous Ivar, Smut, Spit Kink, bit of fluff at the end, slight knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar catches his woman very close to a young man. Not liking what he sees, Ivar sends (Y/N) home. She is to stay at home and wait for her lover to come home for her punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first like kink-ish smut, so it might be horrible. I hope you enjoy! All my imagines can be found on my tumblr as well; Jordy---9

As the lyre and lur create a sweet melody, bodies off all shapes and sizes moved around the large room. The chatter of voices talking about all sorts of topics, many speaking of their praise towards the returning warriors. Kattegat’s very own princes had led a small army on a raid. They brought back with them treasure varying in value, shape, size, and color. Due to the many prizes they had all found, it was seen fit to have a feast. Of course, no one objected to the idea of getting free food and endless mead.  
So that is how you end up watching as people dance and chat amongst themselves cheerfully. Sipping on your half empty tankard, you skim a quick view of the room. You stop at your lover, who was in a conversation with his brothers and a few fellow warriors. Smiling to yourself, you move your attention toward the body heading your way. Expecting the lad, no older than 17 at the least to walk past you, you move your vision back to your lover. As your mind started to slip onto what you and said lover will be doing tonight once you both choose to retire, you fail to notice the boy has stopped beside you.  
A short cough broke your fantasy that was forming in your head. Jumping slightly, you look to your right seeing the young man beside you. Once he sees he has your attention, he gives you a charismatic grin. You will admit, the boy is good looking, blond curls that fall no longer than his shoulderblades, with beautiful green eyes. Not wanting to be rude, you give him a kind smile. This only causes his grin to widen, showing almost perfect teeth.  
“I do not believe we have been acquainted before.” He holds his hand out for you, once you place your hand in his, he brings them to his lips. You try not to cringe at his very dry and cracked lips. “I am Thane, and you are?”  
Pulling your hand from his grasp, you give him a tight smile, “I do not believe we have meet. I am (Y/N), it is a pleasure to meet you, Thane.” At the sound of his name, he gives you a treasure winning smile.  
“Oh no, the pleasure's all mine.” Thane takes a few steps closer, closer than you would like him to be.  
Taking a drink from your tankard, hoping that the liquid inside would help keep you calm. You look around the room, trying not to keep eye contact with the young man. The question he asks you gives you a feeling of unease,  
“I must ask, (Y/N)” the way he spoke your name made causes the uneasy feeling to grow “are you married?” You can already tell where he is trying to lead the conversation, you sigh.  
“Actually I am not married. Altho-” Thane does not give you time to finish your last sentence. Closing the already small space between your bodies, he leans down toward your ear.

You shiver in disgust as his breath fans over your cheek, “Then you are free to warm my bed, correct?” One of his hands close around your waist and tugs you close towards him.  
As you place your hands on his chest, ready to push his body away from you, you freeze. He presses an open mouth kiss under your ear, causing you to freeze. You feel dirty, to you, you feel as though you are letting him take advantage of you. Before you regain your control over your body, you hear the quiet shuffling of your lover coming near.  
“Now, what is going on here.” The cold tone his voice holds causes your blood to turn cold. It was clear that it was not a teasing question, he was demanding an answer.  
Both Thane and you turn your heads towards the man who is pulling his body on a closed barrel beside you two. You are too scared to move, knowing Ivar is not going to be happy with you trying to reason with him. Thane on the other hand is annoyed, he does not realize who Ivar is. Giving your lover a quick full body glance, he pulls you tightly against him. As if he is a child trying to hold onto his toy, not wanting to give it to his brother.  
“We are trying to enjoy ourselves. Is that a problem for you?” Ivar’s eyes become darker as the younger man spoke. Hearing him say that you two were trying to enjoy yourselves causes Ivar to snap his eyes towards you.  
As you go to open your mouth to explain and plea Ivar to not think irrationally, he speaks. “Oh really? A child and my woman are trying to enjoy themselves in a very close position.” Calling the young man a child as though to entice him, Ivar curls his lip up.  
Giving a humorless laugh, Thane raises a bushy eyebrow. “Your woman? I’m sorry to tell you, Mate. ‘Your’ woman, told me she is not in a marriage.” Turning his gaze back to you, Thane runs his thumb over your lip, “isn’t that right, Beautiful?”  
Ivar did not give you time to speak before snapping at the boy, “she may not be married, but I can assure you that she is owned by me.” Hearing Ivar tell the boy that you are owned by him causes an excited shiver to run down your spine. Ivar looks over at you, and tilts head while giving a twisted smile. “Is that right?”  
You too lost in the lust filled eyes of your lover, you nod your head. Biting your lip, knowing it will only anger Ivar more if you do not respond with words. “Yes, My Prince.”  
Upon hearing the word ‘Prince’ leave your tongue, Thane releases you and steps back. His face becomes a rosey pink color, he starts to stammer his apology. Becoming more embarrassed at his continuous ranting, the young man turns to run off. You watch as the boy disappears in the crowd amazed how he had not realized who Ivar was sooner. Before you can react, you feel your lover’s hand wrap around the back of your neck.  
Pulling you close enough that you feel his warm breath move over your ear, Ivar spoke in a tone that made your knees weak. “You know you are mine, yet you just stand there. Letting him touch you, touching my property.” You know how jealous Ivar gets, and what was to come your way. “I think we both know what must happen now. I want you to head home, and I will be there shortly.”  
Giving your neck a tight squeeze, Ivar lets you go. Turning around to look at him, your knees shake at his gaze. Not being able to speak without a small whimper coming out along the way, you bite your lip and give him an eager nod. You walk with numb legs towards the grand doors, your mind clouded with what Ivar might do to you.  
As you reach the grand doors, you push open one of the doors letting the cool night air hit you. The wind helps you calm down, it cools down your sweaty skin, causing you to shiver as you continue walking towards your home. The cold air helps clear your mind, and if finally dawns on you. Ivar was not going to be nice once he comes to your home. You had done something bad, and you know Ivar is more than angry. He was furious that you let another man, if that what you can even call the lad, touch you.  
You finally reach the small but cozy home and open the door. Once you are inside, you take off your fur overthrow. Moving towards your vanity, taking off the many jewels that decorate your neck. You continue to take off the many gifts that your dear Ivar had given you over the years. Too lost in cleaning and carefully placing your jewels to remember that you are to be waiting for your punishment.  
Back at the feast Ivar has gone to the table he was once seated. Pulling himself back into his chair, Ivar grabs his tankard and downs the rest. It was present in his facial features that he is not happy. Once his drink is gone, he grabs his crutches that are leaning against the wall. Using his arms to pull his body up and steady himself. Ivar just gives the other men at the table a curt nod as a good night.  
As his younger brother stiffly moves towards the exit, Ubbe calls to him. “Do not be to rough on her.”  
Upon hearing his brother’s words, Ivar glances over his shoulder and calls, “no promises.” Finally arrive at the door, Ivar pushes it open and heads outside.  
Back at the house, you are organizing your jewelry. You have completely forgot that you will be punished the moment Ivar was in the room. Not hearing him enter the room, your back is towards him. Ivar holds his body up watching you move around your gifts. It is clear to him that you have not noticed his presence, this only fueled his anger.  
Using his crutches to move towards you, he stops just behind you. Seeing that you are still not noticing him, Ivar’s anger finally snaps. He reaches one hand out, latching onto your hair. A startled gasp leaves your mouth as your hair is pulled hard enough to make your scalp burn.  
A low growl leaves Ivar’s lips before he speaks, “On the bed.” He ‘assisted’ you by pulling your hair roughly to ‘help’ you stand up.  
Once you are standing, you turn to look at Ivar before heading to the bed. The look he has on his face causes a small, almost helpless whimper. Walking towards the bed in the middle of the sizable room, you try and calm your heart rate by taking deep breaths. Before you can even place a hand on the bed, you feel a sudden weight on your back. Ivar has pushed his body against yours, pushing you onto the bed. Once your body is placed on the bed, Ivar pulls himself to lay over you.  
Feeling his hand at first, lightly wrap around your neck. He is not applying any pressure, but you know that won’t last for long. “Clearly you have forgotten that you belong to me,” he tightens his grip on your throat, causing you to give a shuddering breath. “meaning, I must remind you. You know how much I hate doing this to you,” that was a lie, you know Ivar loves being able to dominate you, but you do not complain for you love his roughness. “but I can not let you keep just letting other men lay their hands on you.”  
Ivar let's go of your throat, sliding off of you. You do not move, you wait for Ivar to tell you what to do, not wanting to anger him more. He does not speak, but you hear him push himself to sit up. He moves to have his back pressed against the bed frame. He lays his eyes on you, a sick smile forms on his lips as he sees the slight fear in your eyes.  
Licking his lips, Ivar finally gives you an instruction. “Come here.” His voice causes a chill to run down your spine.  
Knowing what your lover wanted you to do, you move to straddle his lap. Once you are seated on his lap, Ivar runs his hands up your thigh, pushing your form fitting dress up. Once is bunched up at your waist, Ivar drags his hands up your torso. You are almost shaking at how gentle he was suddenly being, knowing he is going to do something some. Just as you expected, he laches a grip back on your hair. He pulls it back until your neck is presented to him. Leaning forward, Ivar presses his lips to your neck.  
He begins to leave his mark all around your neck, some large others small. You give small sighs, enjoying the feeling of your stinging scalp and his lips on your neck. Once he is bored with that and feels as though he has given you marks that will let everyone know, he lets go of your hair. Tilting your head back down to look at him, his darkened eyes staring at you. You watch as he reaches his hand in his side flimsy pocket. You see he has a knife in his hand, you give a small whine as he opens it.  
As he presses the tip of the blade to your thigh, lightly dragging across it. “Make sure to be still.” Is all he says as he starts to press the tip of the knife down harder.  
As he begins to carve his name into your thigh, a reminder for you that you belong to him. You whine at the pain that shoots through your body, but you would have to admit, you love it. Once he finishes his name, he wipes off the blood that is on the knife on your other thigh. Closing the knife, Ivar tosses it to the side and reaches for your throat once more.  
As he closes his hand around your throat, he begins to speak once more. “Maybe that will help remind you in the future.” As he starts to apply more strength to his grip, you bit your lip.  
Ivar can see it in your eyes, his hand around your throat is arousing you more than you already are. As he continues to tighten and loosen his grip around your neck, you start to gasp and move your hips. You continue to grind yourself onto his lap, enjoying the feeling of being so vulnerable. You began to feel the knot in your stomach form as your lover’s hand keeps its grip on your neck and you move your hips.  
Ivar suddenly lets go of your throat, and roughly pushes you off his lap. Your mind starts to unfog, just to see Ivar climb over you. Once he has his body above yours, Ivar reaches for the knife he tossed to the side again. Opening it, he reaches down to cut the sides of your linen underwear. Tossing the knife off the bed, for he is finished with it. Ivar reaches down to pull the ruined underclothing from beneath you, and tosses them to the side. Reaching down once more, Ivar pulls himself out of his trousers.  
Looking down, you see that he had gotten aroused purely from having his hands around your throat and marking you as his. His hand comes into view, this time it’s slick with the oil you have placed on the small table beside the bed. You bite your lip watching as he drags his hand over his cock, coating himself in the oil. Once Ivar felt that he was covered enough, he positions himself. After he is in the right position, Ivar pushes his hips forward, making in slide inside you.  
You tip your head back in bliss, feeling full once your lover was buried deep inside you. At first Ivar is moving slowly, enjoying how his cock alone is enough to cause pleasure to shoot through your body. As he picks up the pace, Ivar runs a hand over your clothed chest. He gives your covered breast a tight squeeze before bringing his hand over your throat and past your chin. Ivar pressed three of his fingers into your mouth, and hooks them over your lover teeth. He pulls to keep your mouth open, causing more whimpers and moans to leave your mouth.  
Ivar starts to slow his thrust, but he brings them in hard. Slamming his hips against your, causing the sound of flesh hit to ring in the room. Lowering his face slightly, Ivar purses his lips. Your whole body shutters and a throaty sob leaves your open mouth as Ivar spit. Due to him holding your mouth open, the spit lands directly in your mouth.  
Letting go of your mouth, Ivar presses it closes and holds almost painfully on your jaw. “Swallow it.” Swallowing his spit made you feel dirty, yet it excited you. Once the spit was swallowed, you open your mouth to show him that it was gone. “Good girl,” he presses a kiss to your cheek.  
Ivar starts to speed up his pace once more, causing the knot that has been slowly forming to form faster. As your moans started to grow louder and more frequent, Ivar brings his hand back. Placing it in your mouth once more, he snaps his hips against yours roughly.  
You move a hand down on your clit, you start to draw fast circles. Your struggled moans and whines start to come out more frequently as you grow closer to your release. Your legs start to shake around Ivar’s waist, and your free hand digs into his ass where it had been placed to try and make him speed up his thrust. As you give a choked sob, the fire of the knot coming undone spreads through your entire body.  
Ivar let’s go of your mouth for the last time and wraps his slightly wet hand around your throat. Feeling you struggle to breath plus your shaking body brought Ivar over the edge faster than you had expected. Giving a low growl, Ivar releases inside you. He begins to slowly move his hips, dragging out his release, wanting to enjoy the feeling longer.  
Pulling out, Ivar lies down beside you. You look over at him and see his eyes are closed. Once down from cloud nine, he opens his eyes and turns to look at you as well. Upon seeing your teary eyes, and red face, Ivar’s eyes soften. He reaches a hand out to pull you against him. Pressing multiple kisses to your head, making up for if he hurt you too bad. Which Ivar knows your limits, and would stop if you begged him to.  
You feel his hand rub your back, and he presses his lips to the top of your head and stays there. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I h-”  
Cutting him off, you speak, “you did not hurt me too much, Ivar. You have no reason to apologize.”  
Ivar sighs before moving his face away from yours and looks into your eyes. You both stare at one another for awhile before leaning in close. Closing your eyes, you press your lips against his softly. Ivar cups your face in his hands, glad he had not hurt you too bad.  
Once you both pull away and open your eyes, Ivar gives you one of his rare genuine smiles. “Have I even told you how much I love you?”  
Giving him a soft laugh, you reply. “About million times, but it never hurts to hear it again.”  
“I love you so much, (Y/N). I do not know what I would do without you in my life as my lover.”  
“I love you as well, Hjärta.” You give him another smile before you close your eyes.  
As you began to drift off, you do not feel Ivar move to pull a box out of his flimsy pocket. Ivar looks down at you before opening the box and seeing the beautiful ring inside. Nodding to himself that he will have to do it soon, Ivar closes the box and places it back in his trousers. Pulling you tightly against him, Ivar begins to drift off to a dreamland as well.


End file.
